Autobot Amusement Park
Summary: Taking a breather from the constant grind of the Cybertronian wars, the Autobots, under direction of the Scientist Whirligig, construct an amusement park with all proceeds earmarked for Earth charities. Leads into the Whirliworld Grand Opening. Northwestern States The Northwestern states, Washington, *Oregon*, *Idaho*, *Montana*, and *Wyoming* range from the rainforests and sometimes volcanic mountains of northeastern Washington to the white-sand beaches and sea-carved monoliths of Oregon to the odd combination of lakes, fertile farmlands, and black lava desert in Idaho to Yellowstone Park in the high plateaus and deserts of Wyoming to the stunning peaks and lush valleys of Montana. Contents: Markdown Spike Witwicky Sideswipe Jetfire Marissa Whirligig Daniel Witwicky Gentemata Ranch Obvious exits: The engineer gives a brilliant, cheerful smile. "Hi, guys! I'm glad you could make it!" Whirligig apparently has the personality of a straight shot of a thousand-watt daisy tonight. Could be because her project is going along so swimmingly, though. It's hard to tell at this point. Very few have actually seen the femme in a snit, anyway... in a really bad snit, that is. "There's still a lot of stuff we're working on. Most of the booths and stands are already done, but we have the stage left to finish, and we have a bunch of donated rides from those travelling festivals that still need put together." Rodimus Prime has arrived. Pipes has arrived. Markdown manages to unload all the toy crates into the nearby sheds, then opens the refrigerating units one by one. "Lessee... nope... full... nope... full... Ah! This one has some space..." Closing them back up, he returns to the trailer, climbing part of the way inside. Reemerging with a box labeled, "HOTDOGS," Markdown hefts it up with his strong arms and carries it inside of the refrigerator with free space. Spike Witwicky hmms, looking to those with him as Whirligig runs down what still needs done. "Well, I imagine that between the four of us, we could get that stage up and running...provided Jones doesn't give me a concussion with a wrench." he looks to the others to see if that's an acceptable task for them to tackle. Red Alert nods back at Whirligig. Is it your imagination or does he seem slightly less uptight that usual? "Well, I know my reputation sometimes implies that I'm not impressed by such recreational pursuits, but I have to tell you Whirligig, I think this is a great idea. I'm happy to assist however you think I can." He heads over for the unfinished stage. "Maybe I can start by helping with the lighting and electrical systems on the stage. I suggest we'll have to take extra precautions to ensure the safety of any potential small children in this area." Hark, it is a small blue semi cab!! Trailing behind him, with colorful silk handkerchiefs tied to their bridles, is a train of twenty ponies. At present, the semi truck (Pipes aka Party King aka Ghost Slayer, to the educated) is making broad circles, corcing the ponies to follow. "It's time to excercise, dudes! If we don't get you into shape, you'll be elephants in no time!" Pipes and the Ponies kick up dust. Marissa leans over to Spike, "I still say we should try and set up a recruiting booth here, especially given the number of Transformer fans that are likely to show up to the event." It would be like shooting fish in a barrel. Marissa nods to Spike regarding the job of setting up the stage. Sounds like easy work. "Do you have a spare heavy lifter exo-suit, Spike?" she asks. Spike Witwicky nods, "Oh yeah, I never even thought of that..and there's a couple of spare lifters in the hovercraft. I was planning on working with my hands. Nice day like this, some good hard work would be nice." Moonracer has arrived. "If you guys help with the stage, that'd be a /big/ help," Whirligig points out. She's still grinning like an absolute idiot. "I'm gonna work on getting some of these rides set up..." Her voice trails off as she glances over at Red Alert. "You have /no/ idea, Red. If you want, you can help with the safety inspections, too. We want everything to be as safe as possible." She grins, then glances in the direction of Pipes... who is being chased by ponies. "Don't wear them out before tomorrow! Can't have pony rides if the ponies can't /stand/..." Markdown wipes his brow (even though he doesn't sweat) as he loads up the last of the food crates, emptying out the trailer. "Phew. Good workout. Keeps my servos in shape." He stomps back over to Whirligig, but takes his time so that he can down a small energon cube he had been carrying with him. "Ahhhh," he sighs after finishing it, wiping his mouth. "Well... now what else is there?..." He looks about the construction site appraisingly. Red Alert's head turns to look at the procession of ponies. He'd heard them earlier, but he just assumed they were here as part of some normal amusment park activities and not directly due to Pipes. But after a while Red just smiles indulgently and goes back to his current task - untangling a huge mess of cables and running them around the stage as needed while subtly testing the insulation and integrity of each wire. Yes, the Autobot Amusement park project can even bring together an authoritarian rules-lawyer like Red with the infamous free-wheeling robo-hippy delinquent, Pipes. Or a persistant prankster like Sideswipe. Sideswipe looks over at Red Alert as he hears the security expert's named mention, turning to the man standing on his palm, before putting a metallic finger to his lips as he bends down slowly to recover the next piece of metal for the Merry Go Round, slotting it in place with his one hand, as he brings the welder over to it carefully with his other. "We're happy to help," Marissa assures Whirligig. On Spike's declaration of loaders back on the hovercraft, the Colonel briefly excuses herself. "I'll be right back. Meet you by the stage then?" she asks Spike and Daniel. Whirligig smiles at Markdown, her hands folded behind her. "Well, we've still got a bunch of rides left to put together." She motions to the unfinished rides, though there are a variety already set up... probably by the engineer herself, earlier. And several have Autobot themes (including a little go-kart racetrack for the kiddies where the cars are replicas of the vehicle modes of several actual Autobots). "Most of them are coaster sort of things." Moonracer is busy over at the carnival games and gambling boardwalk. She is huddled in front of a darkened and long booth with a caprifle in her hand. She rapidly fires off an entire complement of rounds, and blows the smoke tshe imagines whisping from the barrel away nonchalantly. She stands up and rolls her eyes. "What a lame game. But I am going to make So Much Money. hahahaha." She pulls out her laser pistol and fires it into the decorative rusty old frying pan hanging from the corner of the building. With a *KLANG* it bounces off and Moonracer bends over to 'tie her shoes' The laserblast bounces off of the shiney bottles in another amusement stand and then strikes Moonracer's shiny butt. She giggles and loudly says, "Oooh lalala!" as she rises and turns to watch the laser strike the Alien Spore Pony chasing Pipes in point. The angry pony takes it in the face and becomes bright red. Smoke fires from it's nostrils as it begins to charge towards the bottles and the carnie stand. Moonracer laughs and laughs as the pony demolishes the entire stand, and the Bottles are still standing. "Krazy Glue. Totally worth 3 dollars." "Okay, Rotor Lady!" Pipes calls to Whirligig, and transforms. "Okay, ponies, we can't have you getting to be, like, fat-asses and turning into elephants. Those trunks are scary, like ghost-scary," Pipes says to the ponies. "Now, we'll go to the spraypaint corridor! No kid wants to ride a non-neon pony!" Pipes leads the ponies to something that looks suspiciously like a car wash ( of doom ). He looks to Red Alert, "Don't worry, /officer/, I checked the paint for /lead/!" He singles out one black pony. "Except you, Knight MAre, you're beautiful the way you are, bro!" Knight MAre rears up and gives Pipes a hoof-five on his smokestack. Markdown, hands on his hips, muses, "Well, I'm not a tech guy, you see. But you want tips on how to run this place, just a little advice so that we can cover our losses and actually have some money left over to give to charity once all this business is over, I'm your guy." His optics go wide as he watches the enraged pony destroy the shooting gallery. "Buuut I can probably, uh, nail that back together... I think." He grimaces, but marches over anyway, picking up splintered pieces of plywood. "Geeze. I wish I could just weld them back together." Moonracer chuckles, and hands MArkdown a fresh tube of Krazy Glue, "Gauranteed not to bind flesh just metal. So BE CAREFUL DUDE!" He smiles and hands him two more tubes, "This'll totally fix it. But this game rules cuz no one will ever win and we'll get SO RICH!" Red Alert watches in amazement at the rampaging-pony spectacle. He looks around to guage the reaction from everyone else, but nobody seems to be too upset with Moonracer and Red is determined to be on his most cooperative behavior today. So instead he finishes up the electrical system on the stage. He leaves the rest of it to the Exo-Suits, since they may be stronger than Red's own average strength. Instead he comes over to help Sideswipe. One of his hands sinks into his forearm, and a heavy welding torch comes out in it's place. He starts adding on merry-go-round parts from the opposite side, blissfully unaware of any pranks underway. Whirligig peers over in the direction of Moonracer before a rather obliviously hapless smile appears on her face. "Ah, Moonracer...? You do know the money being raised here's for charity, right?" Okay, maybe she's not so oblivious after all. But either way, the femme is cheerily working on putting up rides, whether or not she's pointing out the horror of horrors to the get-rich-quick schemer. Moonracer calls over to pipes, "Did the shipment of Dayglo Orange you wanted come in? I don't trust those guys from Three Amigos Auto Detailing." Sideswipe looks up as he sees Red Alert moving in his direction, glancing at his human helper with a look that suggests both of them might be in for it, before looking relieved as Red starts the welding on his own. He nods to the welder still standing on his palm as he moves another slot into place and moves the hand in so the man can do his stuff. "/Moonchaser/," Pipes begins, "Those dudes are called Amigos for a reason! I totally am, like, friends with all three of them! They even threw in a bitch of Glitter-Green for free!" Pipes also seems oblivious to the alien spore-pony acting up. He herds the rest of his ponies into the pony-painter/car-wash, putting little goggles and surgical masks on them. "Remember to hold your breath, pony dudes!" He stops Knight Mare, "No, bro, dude, guy, I won't /hear/ of it. You're beautiful just the way you are. You'll always be my demon pony steed bro, bro." Moonracer nods. And strolls back to Pipes, totally ignoring Markdown with the glue leaving him to clean up her mess. "Well Pipesqueak, I dunno the way they said, "WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" and hung up the phone kind of scared me you know?" She shrugs. "So did you approve any of my designs for the painted elephant parade?" It isn't long until Marissa returns with what she wanted. Only this time she's snagged one of the lifter exo-suits from the EDC hovercraft. Useless in combat (save possible for the great strength they possess), the vehicle doesn't even fully cover the Colonel. If you're thinking the exo-armour Ripley used in the Aliens movie against the Alien Queen, you're on the right track. In the whirling and clanking armour's arms are several crates of construction equipment and tools. Markdown looks at the Krazy Glue skeptically, but takes it anyway. "Ah, right. Binds metal..." He holds the tubes up REAAAL close to his optics. "...AND wood. Okay. Had to be sure. Er... Ok..." He squirts a little glue onto one splintered end of a plank, and fastens the other end to it carefully. Then, he holds them together for a few minutes, just as the instructions recommended. "See, Moonracer, the trick of it is not to make a little game like this impossible to beat. No, it merely has to be DIFFICULT to beat. That way you get people to keep coming back, hoping that maybe, just MAYBE, this time they'll win and get the prize! Of course... by the time they do win, they've probably spent way more money on the game than we did on the prize." He snickers, and looks up from his handiwork--and discovers that Moonracer isn't there anymore, and he was apparently talking to nobody. "Uh... well, too bad, she coulda learned sumthin'." Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for! The one! The only! Rodimus "Unicron Slayer" Prime! Strongest Autobot in the Tri-County Area! Liberator of Quintessa! The Paradron Pulverizer! Raaah! Raaaaah! Rodimus Prime walks out of the costume tent, wearing a giant fake leopard pelt tunic that covers his stomach and loans, with one strap (that is modeled to look like a leopard paw) thrown over his shoulder. He holds a barbell in one hand, with "10 Tons" written in white chalk on the black metal balls on each end. "Hey, where is everybody? I'm ready to put on a show!" He starts doing bar curls with one arm as he approaches the other Autobots, a pleasant smile on his face. "Please don't kill the ponies, guys!" In all actuality, Whirligig really /is/ concerned for the well-being of the ponies. And her standing with the ASPCA if they're not careful. "Remember, this place needs to be /safe/. That includes for the animals we'll be dealing with!" Of course, Autobots are trustworthy with animals. Of course! So why is she concerned? She's just about to call something over to Red Alert when Rodimus walks out in full "strongest man" costume and it's all the poor engineer can do to keep from doubling over in a fit of giggles. No, instead she claps her hand over her mouth to hide the /huge/ grin as she manages, "Sir, we're just doing construction tonight!" Spike Witwicky grabs a toolbox and smiles over at Daniel as he heads to where the stage is, ready to make it take shape. It's about then he catches sight of Rodimus in the loin cloth and pelt and dumb-bells. "Oh. My." he says softly, nudging Daniel with a free arm to point it out. Dammit, if he has to see this, so does Daniel. Moonracer waves to Rodimus, "WE ARE ALL OUT HERE MISTER RODIMUS!" She waves and then turns back to the Car Wash, "Hey pipes where do the hotdogs come out of that machine?" "Elephant show? Moonbracer, I will /not/ let these beautiful ponies grow into lardass elephants, you know that! I only want them to be healthy," he says as Daiso walks out of the pony-painter, dripping dayglo green glittery paint. He removes the goggles and mask. "Aw, nuts, bro! You got rings around your eyes and mouth, back into the--" he hears Whirligig, then shrugs. "Whoa, Daiso, dude, guy, look! It's Rodimus and he totally killed a nebula panther! /Awesome/!" Moonracer blinks "oh that totally is a a NEBULON PANTHER" she says lying through her teeth as she pulls out her lipstick and draws big red circles around Daiso's eyes. She winks to the pony and slaps it on the ass. "Run daiso! You are free now! Run like the wind!" she whispers. Marissa doesn't make it all the way to the stage before almost running right into Rodimus Prime. Still carrying the tools with the exo-armour, Marissa gives Prime's costume a once over. He's too much of a friend to lie to, and so... "Rodimus, you look ridiculous." Her tone suggests this is not an insult given the circumstances. Rodimus Prime looks a little surprised, canting his head at Whirligig. "Just construction?" He drops his barbell to the ground with a loud CLANG and a small cloud of dust kicked up around his ankles, opening a panel on his wrist and checking his wristcomp. "I knew my calendar software was busted! I really need to stop putting off my maintenance check..." He flicks the screen a few times, causing it to flicker. "Ah, there we go. That's too bad, though," he says, closing his computer again. "I was just about to ask your opinion. Mustache off..." He holds up a giant, Transformer-sized fake waxed mustache, holding it over his mouth. "Or on?" He looks down at Marissa, smirking and putting his fake mustache away. "I thought that was the point?" Pipes gets his attention next, and the Autobot leader laughs and shakes his head. "It's all synthetic. I borrowed it from Wreck-Gar's... uh... 'Tarzan co-splay collection'." He looks a little uncomfortable, probably imagining the other places the Transformer-sized Tarzan costume has been. "The Space PETA has been on my aft enough as it is after I took down an entire colony of Crab Nebula Asteroid Crabs. They don't seem to understand..." He narrows his optics, his tone going serious. "Crabs don't negotiate." "You've got the point down perfectly," Marissa replies with a smile, not missing a beat. The exo-armour moves forward to the stage area, where the Colonel sets down the equipment gently on the ground. The armour tends to move in a jerking, halting fashion. When it comes to walking, it isn't designed for precision. The arm and hand manipulators are quite good, however, though Marissa hasn't much experience in in this class before. "What's your show going to consist of?" she asks out of curiosity. Moonracer chuckles, "You got that right Prime. Sometimes animal rights activists need to understand answers. Even if that answer is you shouldn't Genetically Modify Crab Asteroid Space Crabs to be 50 feet tall and completely uncompromising!" She pumps her fists victoriously above her head. Looking at all of the tall robots, Pipes' non-face frowns. He goes back to his ponies, taking off all of their goggles and masks. "Ok, pony bros! Knight Mare is gonna take you dudes to gamble at Fort Kochoppa just down Highway 40! The Autobots already made sure each of you bros has $30 in credit... but stick to the nickel slots! Ad be back at 7am, because I forgot how to set my alarm and need someone to wake me up! Go with god, pony bros!" Red Alert eyes Sideswipe's 'assistant' (who actually seems to be doing most of the welding). His cheerful expression wavers a little, looking a little forced as Red tenses just a little. But he still manages to nod pleasantly at Sideswipe and then hands over the last few pieces remaining to be welded. Then he goes over to help Markdown for a bit. Markdown sighs as he forms a stack of glued-together planks. "This is taking forever," he mutters, holding up yet another in his hands. Squeezing the tube at the splintered end, he's dismayed to find nothing's coming out. "What? Come on, there's still some in there!" And so, he squeezes REALLY hard on the Krazy Glue and... SPLORTCH! "Oh, dammit..." Markdown growls, holding up the plank, which has been stuck to the plank with a thick coating of fast-drying glue. The quartermaster tries to shake the plank off, but it stays stuck to his hand. "Er... this stuff comes off after a while, right, guys?" Moonracer yells at Markdown, "JUST READ THe PACKAGE IT SHOULD TOTALLY SAY HOW LONG IT TAKES TO WEAR OFF!" She giggles and cups her hands over her mouth to hide it as she TOTALLY KNOWS the back of the box says, "KRAZY GLUE IS PERMANENT IT NEVER WEARS OFF" Rodimus Prime shakes himself out of haunting memories of scorched crab meat and shattered exo-carapaces splattered across a lifeless asteroidscape to look at Marissa. "Well, I convinced the local junkyard to donate some old cars, and I was going to do a few 'Amazing Feats of Messianic Strength' with them. You know, juggling cars, slam-dunking cars through a giant basketball hoop, doing a fade-away 3-point jumpshot with a car... crushing cars with my bare hands... You know, that kind of thing. Kids love it." His optics are drawn to Pipes and his herd of dayglo ponies. "Uh, Pipes... Speaking of Space PETA, I hope you used non-toxic animal-safe pony paint on those guys. Otherwise I'm sticking you with the veterinarian's bill!" "Oh dear," Whirligig sighs, finally managing to tear her optics from Rodimus long enough to look over at Markdown. "I may have some solvent back in the lab!" She pauses. There was that unfortunate incident with the glue bomb she was trying to make. Notably, she never did say anything about that to... well, /anyone/. She was just glad no one came in while she was working frantically to unstick herself from the wall. "...um... /may/ being the key word..." Sideswipe reaches to take the last pieces of metal from Red Alert, looking briefly uncertain, but then looking relieved as he slats the last few sheets into place before moving the welder into place in smooth even movements in order to make sure the last welds are pulled off with the same care as the first few so that the ride is made safe for the kiddies. Once the last welds are done Sideswipe turns to let the man walk back onto the cage of the boom lift before carefully picking up the tank wit his two fingers and placing it beside her before giving the guy a thumbs up and a grin where the man responds in kind. "Rodimus, bro, chosen-one-guy, it was /totally/ lead-free! We got it from Three Amigos Body Shop, and those dudes have /never/ lied to me! ...though they totally bashed in one of my rearview mirrors with, like, a tire iron once, but they told me I had it coming! And I totalyl believe them, bro!" Pipes explains, waving to his flock of ponies, lead by Knight Mare, with a stubby smokestack arm. Marissa remembers Optimus was a decent basketball player, but Optimus cold never slam dunk a car. Well he probably could have if he wanted to, but he never wanted to. "Sounds like the children will adore it," she confirms. Directing the construction exo-armour to kneel, Marissa, along with several other similarly suited EDC agents, begin laying out the building materials for the stage. Markdown hears Moonracer's advice, and nods. "Uh, ok, I think there's another tube around here... uh..." He looks about... "There it is!" He stoops over and tries to pick it up with his free hand... and quickly discovers he can't move his fingers. "What the? Oh, sweet Primus, my fingers are GLUED together!" Desperately, he tries to force his hand open, grunting with the strain, but in the year 2028 Krazy Glue has been perfected into a substance that, once dry, is harder than steel! "Open, dammit, open!" Red Alert still has one hand reconfigured as a laser torch. He looks at it speculatively as he approaches Markdown, but after Whirligig mentions solvent he changes it back to a normal hand. His expression tightens a little more, and he seems to be concentrating on not paying attention to some of what he's hearing. He grabs the end of Markdown's plank and tugs at it experimentally. Yup, that thing is really stuck. "Whirligig, have you thought about what this park is going to be called once it's operational? I did a quick internet search on naming patterns of other established amusement parks, and I suggest calling it...'WhirliWorld'." "The Three Amigos? Huh," Rodimus says, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Well, they /sound/ friendly, at least," he says, and shrugs, deciding to leave the pony abuse issue in Pipes' capable non-hands. He walks over to Markdown, watching him struggle with crazy glue. "Hmm. You might want to stop while you're ahead there, pal. Want me to call in a medic?" Whirligig would probably blush if she could, glancing over at Red alert. "WhirliWorld? Oh, no, I don't... nono. We want it to be about the collective efforts of the Autobots involved, right? I mean, this is all of us, putting in an effort to better the world through charity!" Rodimus Prime shrugs, glancing over his shoulder at Whirligig. "I like 'Whirliworld' better than 'Collective Autobot Teamwork Land', personally." Markdown sighs as he just holds his hands in front of himself. "Red, I think this stuff is REALLY flammable. I don't think you wanna use the torch on it." His gazes snaps over to Rodimus as he addresses him. "Oh, uh, right, sir. Well, Whirligig over there said she'd get something to dissolve this stuff, don't worry about it too much." Pipes beams up at Rodimus happily, before going to work... on the GRAVITRON, because it totally looks like a UFO. "Man, I love UFO's!" Marissa, still working on the stage, overhears the conversation and, without even looking over, raises one of the exo-armour's hands into the air. "WhirliWorld name seconded." she calls out. "Why don't we just go with Autobot Park?" Anything to keep from drawing attention to herself, really. Whirligig is not /usually/ one to parade about her efforts (the science fair and the generator aside). "I mean... right?" Okay, so she doesn't have a leg to stand on argument-wise. Markdown waves his glued-up hands about, the plank in one hand dragging across the ground. "Er... still glued up over here..." he complains. Moonracer draws her pistol and shoots the planks off of Markdown's hands. "Man I am so good. Can I do a wild west trick shooting show?" Red Alert nods absently at Markdown. "Yes, well...I've been thinking it might be a good idea to have some Autobots here on a regular basis. Just to maintain a presence. After the Rodimus Prime variety show finishes it's run, I mean." He looks around, examining how far Markdown had gotten before his little incident. "I estimate the plank you've grown attached to should go there...so if you could just stand eight meters from that corner, maybe we could hit two Insecticons with one shot..." Markdown gapes as the plank in his hand explodes into flaming splinters. "Or... Moonracer could just shoot it off and.... yeah." He scowls over at the femme. "Do you solve ALL your problems by shooting at them?" "Don't be shy, Whirligig -- It's your idea, I don't see why you shouldn't take the credit," Rodimus Prime says, trying to sound supportive. "I think Whirliworld sounds less like a potential to the Decepticons than 'Autobot Park', anyway. Though I'm sure you have that all taken care of, right, Red Alert?" He gives Red Alert a winking nod. Marissa glances over her shoulder (quite a feat given the exo-armour) at Rodimus's comment regarding the Decepticons. "Sometime before tomorrow, we should finalize our security arrangements," she mentions to both Whirligig and Rodimus. "The Decepticons generally don't seem interested in harming human civilians, but it's certainly not out of the question for them." "I guess WhirliWorld it is, then..." the engineer murmurs, glancing around at the crowd. Giving a deep sigh, it seems Whirligig's resigned herself to that fate. "And... a security detail would probably be a good idea. There's gonna be a lot of Autobots here too, so..." First Aid arrives from the North Central State region far to the east. Red Alert stops what he's doing and looks around the site chosen for the park. "Hmm...going by the results of past Deceptcion raids, there's been little effect from active defenses. Many Decepticons seem to relish the challenge of destroying such fortifications while exposing themselves to little personal risk to themselves. Short of stationing Metroplex in the area, it seems any attempts at automated defenses will risk attracting Decepticon attention. So maybe we should rely on more passive defenses. Having a few Autobots informally stationed here, perhaps a rotating assignment - it would be more like light recreational duty than standard guard duty." He looks around a little more. "I'll also look into adding advanced sensor arrays in the surroundings here. The fair, something First Aid couldn't fully show up for in its construction, but however it did give him time to work on his 'surprise' for the fair tomorrow night. The sirens flare through the night sky as he somewhat cheats to get there, and as he arrives he transforms into his robot mode, he looks at the grounds that is the fair. Siren light flashes for a moment, before the hood of the Ambulance pulls back, legs snap, pushing the transforming vehicle upward, arms coming around from the back, and red helmed, blue visor, white plated robotic head snaps up. First Aid is standing ready in his natural state. Red Alert nods in approval at First Aid's siren abuse. It says right there in the regulations...whenever travelling in alternate mode, try to blend in with the vehicles you are modelled after whenever . Andi Lassiter has arrived. Whirligig peeks back over toward the gates before she replies to Red... there's a familiar mech arriving, sirens going. Grinning from audial to audial, she waves. "First Aid! Over here!" Once she feels she's sufficiently summoned the Protectobot to their position, she looks back at Red Alert. "They can come even if they're not on detail. I'm gonna be here most of the night... I wanna get some stuff up for the Autobots that'll be here to do, too." First Aid has two large boxxes under his arm as he walks over to Red Alert, "Let me guess-- playing secruity as always, Red Alert?" First Aid is smiling to whirligig under his plate, "Hey Gig, sorry I'm late, my surprise took longer then I expected-- did you get a chance to build that platform and stands as I requested?" he asks adjusting one of the boxes he is holding. Andi Lassiter arrives late for the building party, it seems. She steps out of the taxi and pays the driver, then shoulders her overnight bag and purse as she walks over to where she can see at least part of Whirligig. Red Alert goes back to work, adding speakers and lights to the stage now that the Exo-suited EDCers have finished the basic construction. "There...I think this part is finished. Whirligig, was there anything else you wanted to add to the stage?" Whirligig glances over with a bright smile. "Nothing I can think of. I think it looks good!" She grins. "If you could help with double checking the rides for safety...?" Then she looks at First Aid. "Oh, 'Aid! Yes! I built the platform and stands... it looks /perfect/!" It's then she notices yet another human on the scene. Peering about until she can see who it is, she grins absolutely winningly. "Andi!" First Aid nods and then makes his way into the fair with the boxes. He is glad that no one asked to look inside them, he hate to ruin it for Whirligig really. After all-- he wanted to make sure people and cybertronians alike enjoyed this. Andi Lassiter chuckles and waves at Whirligig as she approaches the femme. "Is there anything left for me to do?" "Some of the game stands still need stocking," Whirligig points out, pointing in that direction. "If you don't mind, I mean. I'd really appreciate it." Andi Lassiter sets down her against a convenient structure so they're not underfoot, then heads over to the indicated game stand. She calls back to the femme, "Looks like you have a really wonderful set up going here." First Aid goes into the back and shuts the door behind him. Slowly unloading the boxes and starting to move the things within gently inside. "..careful First Aid.." He says to himself as he off-loads the items and slowly places them up on there stands. He makes sure they are all properly alligned for when they launch tomorrow they have enough room for clearance and go where he wants them to go. Red Alert comes over to help stack the boxes, sensing this is a job that will benefit for his hyper-organized nature and extreme attention to detail. Andi Lassiter starts putting the toys up for display in the booth she's gone to. First Aid finishes however-- he will need to test them. He steps outside and makes a whistling sound over to Whirligig before yelling out her name, "Whirligig! Come over here for a moment!" Whirligig blinks, lifting her head to peek over at First Aid. She stands from what she was working on, heading over to see what he needs her for. Red Alert wanders off to help finish up the work on another ride. Hmm, he seems a lot less concerned when First Aid is testing a completed project than when Whirligig does. Andi Lassiter looks over curiously, hopefully in eyeshot. First Aid's voice sounds very happy as he takes her shoulders and leads her over to a spot in front of the platform. "I want you to stand there-- and look to the sky.." He says motioning his hand upward to the stars, "..alright-- so.. just stay there.. and watch.. if it works right, you'll see the surprise.." He then slowly slides his hand away and then walks over to the door quickly. A very baffled Whirligig does exactly as she's told, peering up at the sky with bright blue optics, her wings twitching and propellers slowly spinning. What could it be that First Aid has cooked up? And will it cause Red Alert to explode in paranoid spaz attacks?! Andi Lassiter follows Whirligig's gaze upward. What's First Aid got planned? First Aid goes back down and quickly lights a match, then the fuses. As he does so he quickly steps back and goes up the hatch to the outside. "Three--" He says as he climbs up, "..two.." He then makes it outside.. "..go.." The rocks blast out of the tubes, flying upward into the sky and then in a loud explosion they go off in bright colors, blasting off spray of light and color through the dark sky. lighting up the ground with there colors and seeming to nearly rain down before twinkling away. Then another set launches following the same pattern. First Aid throws his fist up into the air to victory over his success. He then laughs gently and looks down to Whirligig below, "Surprise to you Gig!!" Andi Lassiter wows! then whoops a cheer from her vantage point. "That was great!" Whirligig /squeals/. We're talking a total, little-girly, bouncing-up-and-down squeal. "/Fireworks/! First Aid, you made /fireworks/!" She twists, her tail wagging back and forth as she does. "Oh, that's /wonderful/...!" First Aid jumps down and laughs gently as he walks over to her. "I'm glad you like them-- those were just the prototypes to make sure everything was alright. The main event will be tomorrow when I have the computer hooked up and fully operated by a computer so they can make patterns." He says seeming very cheerful-- more cheerful then has for awhile. "I-- wanted to surprise you, that is why I couldn't explain.. you know." His visor flickers gently as he looks at her. Andi Lassiter quickly finishes stocking the booth she's in and jogs over to where First Aid and Whirligig are. "That was really cool!